


winter nights

by cantfoolajoker (lichmutual)



Series: fanfic trope bingo [1]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Backstory, Childhood Friends, Ficlet, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Until the end it gets a lil sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichmutual/pseuds/cantfoolajoker
Summary: The orphanage was always painfully cold in the wintertime. The heaters were all old, and they only had enough blankets for each kid to receive one. Staying warm was a struggle; Akihiko always found himself waking up from his shivering.
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro/Sanada Akihiko
Series: fanfic trope bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685011
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	winter nights

**Author's Note:**

> a quick ficlet i wrote as apart of my fanfic trope bingo card. the trope was "huddling for warmth"!

The orphanage was always painfully cold in the wintertime. The heaters were all old, and they only had enough blankets for each kid to receive one. Staying warm was a struggle; Akihiko always found himself waking up from his shivering.

One night, he decided to venture over to his room mate’s bed on the whim after being woken up. The cold floor sent shivers up his spine as if ice spikes had emerged from his back at the feeling and his blanket was not a good enough cover for them.

Shinjiro wasn’t asleep, Akihiko could tell; he could see it in the way he was holding himself, tense and forcing himself to breathe softly to accommodate. His assumption was only further confirmed when after standing over his bed for a few moments did Shinjiro finally roll over slowly, squinting at him.

“Whaddya want?” he asked, keeping his voice low so the caretakers wouldn’t overhear them.

“I’m cold, Shinji.”

“What do you want me to do about it?”

Akihiko huffed. “Scoot over, meanie,” he told him, bringing up one of his knees to help himself into Shinjiro’s bed and force his friend over. It reasonably was only supposed to fit one person, but he and Shinjiro were small, they could make two work.

Shinjiro made a noise of annoyance at being pushed to the side to make room, but he didn’t ever complain, only shifting to accommodate. “Aki, blanket.”

The two situated themselves back to back, layering both their blankets on top of each other so they could better keep their heat in. They laid there like that for a few minutes, no further commentary until Akihiko placed his foot on Shinjiro’s calf and received a kick in response.

“Your feet are  _ cold _ ,” Shinjiro complained.

“What do you want me to do about it?”

Another kick. “Don’t touch me with them!”

Akihiko kicked in retaliation, which earned him another kick in response. They always fought like this, but it was never serious; the first time the caretakers had been worried they hated each other, but now it was so commonplace to see the two roughhousing they usually looked away.

They both froze when they heard footsteps outside their door, not wanting to alert the adults they were awake, and both heaved a relaxed sigh in unison, causing just the smallest amount of giggles to escape them since they were in sync.

Akihiko made it his own personal habit to share Shinjiro’s bed with him, regardless of the reason. Sometimes it was because he was cold, sometimes he just wanted the company, and sometimes he could see Shinjiro needed the company himself.

It was why he didn’t know what to do when he entered Shinjiro’s room the cold night of October 4th, finding his companion missing from his bed.


End file.
